The Final Destination
by Redrosedragon18
Summary: A companion piece to "This could be Paradise". MattxMello, MelloxNear brotherly friendship.More detailed version of "This could be Paradise" in Matt's POV.  R/R please!  Experimenting with writing styles and details still :   WARNING:LOTS OF CURSING -Rose


A/N: A companion piece to "This Could be Paradise" in Matt's point of view. Mello x Matt and Mello x Near brotherly friendship. This story also has a lot more detail then the companion piece. Let me know how you like it, if there's too much detail, too little detail, and other info like that! Rate, Review, you know the details :)

**WARNING: Lots of cursing...if your offended please don't read it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters.

_Hello _is thoughts

"Hello" is talking

Start:

-Matt's POV-

We're going to die.

That's the only thing I could think of when my love asked me to do this for him. I didn't tell him that of course, he probably already knew and didn't need to be reminded of that. Not that I cared, so long as I could at least help him in the end then I'm fine with whatever he asks me to do.

It was the night before I would die and with all my heart, I hoped I could at least keep Mello alive. He would play the hero and I would be the crazy criminal that he saved that Kira worshiping bitch from. It was all part, at least that's what I told myself as I caressed his body in a delicate hug while he cried, apologizing constantly.

I whispered soft and sweet words to him, my lover. I would tell him it was okay, that we'd both be fine in the end even if he really knew otherwise. I lead him to our room and laid him down next to me, whispering those words while planting kisses on his soft blonde hair. He needed this…so did I, but he needed it more right now.

He fell asleep like that an hour later, though I could tell he dreaded sleep. I would be there in the morning, but tonight I refuse to sleep. Tonight I'm going to drink in his image, his smell, his soft hair, his beautiful face. They all meant everything to me yet I'd give it all away in a heartbeat to protect the existence of those very things. My mind drifted into oblivion, staring at the night time skies, knowing that I'd belong there so soon to watch over my Mello. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I wiped them away, instead hugging Mello closer.

_No, I won't cry now…that's not how I'll spend my last night with him. _

My Mello stirred only two hours later, snuggling into my warm chest, wrapping his arms around me as his eyes flickered open. Sunrise had only just begun as he jumped up suddenly, panic written on his face.

"Shit, Matt! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep! I…"

He was cut off by my mouth on his. His figure relaxed into my grasp and I held him, my arms securely around his back.

"Matt…I…this is it, I'm sorry I left you alone here to comfort me. You're the one who needs it, Matty, I'm so sorry I was so selfish…" Mello's eyes trailed to the ground, his blonde bangs covering his eyes, only revealing part of his scar.

Without hesitation, my hands reached out to him, cupping his face as my hand slid across his scar and towards his eyes.

"You have such beautiful eyes Mels, let me see them…please?" My voice was begging him, nothing more than a whisper.

He complied, of course, and our eyes locked. They held such misery, such regret, such sadness that I couldn't bear it. Our faces moved closer again, our eyes closing again, as we caught each other's lips in a soft kiss. It was blissful as we wrapped our arms around each other's waists, begging for contact and granting it to each other. It was over sooner than I would of liked, but I was fine with that…Mels needed me and I'm fine with that.

We stayed like that for hours until the sun blared in our eyes and it was time for us to part. I stood up, carrying Mello in my arms, a smile brimming on my face. It was the end, but I might as well make it a happy parting. Marching into the living room, I threw him on the couch and pile drived on top of him, tickling the living daylights out of him.

He laughed, as did I, as he reached over and repeated the same to me. We smiled as tears of joy sprung to our eyes and we caught ourselves in a kiss, not one of misery, but one of longing for each other. No words were said as I got up and stepped into my old fashioned red car and he on his fancy motorcycle. I moved my goggles down over my eyes and stretched my hand towards him for a moment. His hand caught mine in a firm grasp and we smiled at each other.

After a minute we recalled our hands and nodded at each other, readying our selves even though we knew it spelled our death. The engine of my sleek red car revved to life as his motorcycle roared. I was first to leave, him following behind me, a serious face now donned. I couldn't help but smile, although sadly, at that face. He was ready, he was prepared for what would come…at least for now. In the end, I know I'll still be there, ready to watch over him and pick up the pieces.

My hand reached into the left pocket of my black cargo pants, scooping out my cigarette and a lighter. Taking a drag, I prepared myself, grabbing my smoke gun from beside me. With the window unrolled, I swiftly threw my arm out the window, the gun pointing towards the crowd and Takada. I fired, releasing the large bullet that burst on impact with the ground. A large cloud of smoke spread into the sky as I swiftly drove out only to see Mello flying towards the left side of my car. He glanced at me for but a moment, his eyes flashing his hope for me, before he flew into the smoke. Just as quickly as I arrived I had already left, two sleek black cars pursuing me.

At the end of the street, I curved the car left suddenly to enter the main street. _They should lose me here…there should be too many cars to accurately pursue me._ At the end of this small side road, I made another sharp right and entered the main street. My eyes turned forward only to see a blockade of sleek black cars. _Shit…there's got to be at least ten of them…_

Slamming on the breaks, I skidded into the circle, the cars forming a tight formation around me. With my cigarette still firmly in my mouth, I narrowed my eyes, knowing that I had to fight my way out…or die. Stepping out of the car, I raised my hands in the air. My gun was hidden in my back, I might be able to reach it before…

Three shots rang out before I could even try to reach my gun. My left leg, stomach, and left chest region was shot. Maybe my lung was even punctured…fuck. Blood flew from my mouth as I coughed, staining my hand in crimson red. I fell backwards towards my car, panting as the blood stained my white jacket.

A man in a pristine, black suit approached me. _Tch…this dumbass neat freak is the one to do me in eh? _

Next thing I knew, his hand slammed into my throat, hard. Blood spluttered from my mouth followed by harsh coughing. I barely even registered that it came from me, I suppose.

"Tell me your accomplice's name, bastard or else I'll shoot you where you stand!" (A/N he's actually sitting, but the guards kind of in the moment) His gun was cocked, pointed at my skull. I couldn't honestly say that I wasn't afraid, but I steeled my resolve. _This is for Mello…Your ready for this Matt, you know he loves you…I just hope wherever he is, that he's continuing with the plan. The bastard better be. _

A grimace spread across my face as I gathered all my strength to sit up. My hand, as if on its own accord made contact with the guards face in a punch. The guard staggered backwards for a moment, holding his head. _It's now or never, I'll make my move…_

I swiftly turned towards the cameraman who had boldly moved towards the scene. _I have to tell him…it's now or never Mels!_ "I'll never tell them! Your name will end here with me! I-"

Fire. Fire like never before spread through me as blood spurted from my chest and mouth. My vision was shaking and I was seeing double, but I saw the guard. His arm was outstretched, the gun aiming towards my chest. My hand reached up, acknowledging the wound that would be my death…it had struck me at my chest, near the base of my windpipe. No wonder I couldn't breathe…my breath was labored but I still had a moment…a moment for three of the most important words I could ever say.

"I love you"

I slumped over moments later, my vision blurring more and more until my ragged breath swallowed into nothing. _It's over…I'll be there soon Mels…I promise._

Moments later I woke up, staring at the fluffiest, white surface I had ever seen. _A cloud...what? What happened to me?_ It came back to me as I jolted upright. "Mello!"

He wasn't here, in fact he was nowhere to be seen…hell I don't even know where the fuck I am. Moments later, a set of pearly white gates appeared in front of me, opening as a tall man dressed in white robes appeared. His brown hair hung in a short cut around his head with large white wings folded on his back. He was holy for sure, a saint I'd say if I ever saw one.

Apparently I was gawping since he chuckled at me. "We get that expression a lot up here, Mail Jeevas." Then the creeper smiled at me, who the fuck is he?

"The creeper you refer to is none other than me, Saint Peter (A/N I'll be using the abbreviation St. Peter from now on, sorry if you're a religious person who doesn't believe in St. Peter, it's not meant to offend anybody). I'm here to judge the righteousness of your soul for Heaven or Hell."

I grimaced lightly, knowing he could hear my thoughts, as the list of all the sins that I had committed flew through my mind.

St. Peter coughed to interrupt my flow of thoughts. "Regardless of your fears and thoughts, I'm sure you'll be very glad to hear that your soul is rather pure…though yes you committed the actions, another soul has most willingly taken the sins of those whom he worked with onto his soul, leaving yours…mostly free of burden. Your free to enter Heaven." He opened the book that was tucked under one of his arms and grabbed a quill, scribbling down my real name in it. His arm brushed alongside motioning me to enter the Pearly White Gates.

However I did not move, no, I could not move. Not while Mello was still alive and needing my help and support. I had to be there for him when he came here. I had to wait for my true lover and no bastard was going to stop me. Resolving myself, I stood my ground and stared at St. Peter. As my mouth opened to talk, he immediately silenced me with a flick of his hand.

As soon as I thought he was going to drag me into Heaven, a sympathetic smile spread across his face. "I apologize, I should have known of your unfinished business. Though I regret to inform you, by the looks of how things are…Mihael Kheel is going to Hell for his sins and those he has burdened himself with willingly."

Anger boiled in my chest and nothing but silent fury spread through my mind. _I'll be damned if I let this fucking asshole separate Mels from me, no fucking bastard is going to do that, I don't give a shit if he's one of the holiest men in Heaven, Mels is fucking going to heaven whether he likes it or not…_

I barely noticed the humorous expression spreading across St. Peter's face as my mind rambled on and on in a bitter, angry rant. I probably went on like that for a good ten minutes, completely forgetting the fact that he could hear every single word of it.

_Mother fucking son of a fucking bitch fucking taking my fucking sins onto his god damn soul…who the hell does he think he is the damn jerk, doesn't he know that I'd rather go to hell that go heaven without him? Well Mels has another thing coming when he fucking gets here, either we're both going to Heaven or not. _

Without realizing it, I started yelling out loud: "You better tell that bastard that his opinions are complete, total, and utter bullshit. No matter, my Mels is fucking going to heaven whether he fucking likes it or not!" (A/N if you read the companion fic, these quotes are similar but slightly different when repeated, sorry about that, too lazy to change it)

St. Peter then changed his mood from highly amused to serious in a flash. "I normally don't do this…but I think I'll make an exception for your lover…under one condition. He has to make an important acknowledgment of something he's been hiding about a boy in the world whom he loves but not as a lover, but a rival and a brother. I would reveal why, but I'm forbidden to discuss the deaths that have not occurred yet. I only ask that in exchange for my favor, you simply wait. You may watch if you wish, but please do not be rash."

Wordlessly I glanced at him, amazed at his kindness. "Will you tell him what I said? I'm sure that if you do..Mels will be all the more persuaded to join me…I want him to know that hes forgiven, and well…it sounds kind of immature…but that's how to get through to Mels…with the brutal truth."

St. Peter nodded at me. "I shall relay your…kind words of encouragement down to the very last curse."

With that said, I smiled brightly. After all, I'll be waiting for my Mels in Heaven. _Please guide him for me when I cannot…he'll be lost knowing that I was dead..he'll believe it was his fault, all I can do now is hope for his soul to return to mine. _The gates closed behind me, large white wings spreading from my back, etching about 6 feet in length, the intricate feathers bristling lightly before the wings fell to my back. A small opening in the clouds appeared as I dove through it, intending on watching Mello from the skies where I could not interfere.

It was there, in a church, that I saw him, his face torn in agony as the tv screen flickered off. He stormed to the back of the truck, eyes wide and furious, to the girl named Takada. She was…laughing, laughing at my Mel's agony? No…she was laughing at his impending death.

My eyes narrowed in anger for a moment when I saw the papers lying on the ground, the name Mihael Kheel etched across them. The papers were soon in his hand as he convulsed violently. I longed to ease his pain, to end it all but I saw the determination in his eyes. He had one last task to do to place his soul at ease. From a distance, a lone, black car approached the church, parking in front of the very church itself.

My dear Mels stumbled from the truck only seconds before it engulfed in flames, burning the corpse of that bitch Takada. What happened next shocked me more than my own death itself. From the car, a small head of white hair emerged. _Near…the rival whom Mello loves as a brother…his pride has never allowed him to admit it…have things truly changed?_

Mello crawled across the ground, his arms dragging himself as his legs hung limp, his chest convulsing with every movement. I watched as his arm stretched out, unfolding to show the pieces of the Death Note paper, his name scribbled across them.

Shock flew through me. He had overcome his hate for Near, his precious rivalry that had drove him for so long was in shambles and he knew it. He did it for Near, the only man who could be considered on the same mental level as Mello. I was happy for him, to finally have done the deed that would free his soul. It was short lived, however, as tears flooded down my face.

Mello's head had slumped down, his hand now limp on the ground, the papers now in Near's possession. I know that I'm not crying because my Mels is dead, he'll be here with me now. No, the real reason is for Near, the man who made Mello know that his sacrifice was worth it...he held my lover's hand in the end and that means the world to me.

I floated down towards them as a member of the SPK picked up Mello's body and left, leaving Near to sit in that spot. He looked up to the sky, directly where I was as if he could see me.

"Matt, Mello. Your sacrifice will be worth the effort. I can't possibly show my gratitude for this until Kira is defeated. Rest assured, I will not rest until Kira is gone." Strength shined in his eyes to the point that I knew he would, I had no doubt.

I was about to leave when Near mumbled something so quietly that I barely heard it. "What lovely wings you have Matt…take care of Mello for me, no…take care of my brother for me up there in Heaven. He's too smart to go to Hell, make sure he knows that. I'll make sure both of you get a proper funeral, even if it's that hard to get your body, Matt. I will succeed in getting it."

Without a glance back, Near turned around abruptly, twirling his white locks as he sat in the back seat of the car where Mello was placed. The car drove off just as quickly, leaving me to myself.

I floated away from the scene back into Heaven's gates. I knew Mels would be here soon, so I would wait.

-back in Heaven, thirty minutes later-

The gates were opening, I noticed, as I stood up quickly, staring anxiously for a moment. Nothing but bright light could be seen for a moment until St. Peter's hand lowered. There, in front of St. Peter himself was the one who I had waited for.

His blonde hair, his cross necklace, his tall skinny figure, the scar that etched his face to define him…Mello was here. My Mels chose Heaven and I couldn't be prouder. He seemed frozen in time, just watching me in disbelief.

_He must not believe that I forgive him…the idiot._

After a moment, the biggest grin that I could possibly muster spread across my face, my eyes lighting up in joy, my arms spread out towards him, waiting for him to accept my forgiveness. _As if I ever was mad at him to begin with…_

Then he ran, ran towards me, into my open arms. His head buried into my shoulder, tears streaming down his face as I wrapped him in my warm embrace with my wings. I wanted him to know that he was loved and that he belongs here, in my arms. Just as I always do, I tipped his chin upwards, meeting his chocolate colored eyes with my own green ones.

I moved my face closer to his and whispered "Don't cry Mels, it doesn't suit you now that we're finally together again." Then our lips met finally as all of our pain, suffering, and anguish flowed out of us, allowing only passion to remain with us. Nothing else in the world mattered as I pulled a way for only a moment.

"Near saw me, Mels, when I was watching you both from above…I wanted so badly to come down and hold you but I couldn't…Mels, he told me to take care of his brother, his brother Mello. He wants you to know that you're too smart for Hell…he'll take care of our bodies and then he'll meet us here as soon as his time as a mortal runs out. Mels, he really cares about you, I'm so glad you both realized before it was too late. He even said that my wings were lovely…he really could see me…" A sad smile spread across my face. "He really cares…its touching, eh? Look at me getting all sappy. You ready, Mels?"

Mello looked at me, smiling, and nodded. "Matty, I'm ready…ready for anything. You and I will be here…and we'll wait for Near…no, Nate, together. We'll welcome him with open arms once he arrives." With that, my own wings finally spread from my back, their sleek white feathers ruffling slightly as they folded against me.

Mello's hand reached for mine as I grabbed it and smiled, truly and sincerely, for the first time since I had seen Matt die. Together, we walked hand and hand to Heaven, forever together. The Pearly White Gates closed behind us, sealing our peaceful life for all eternity. This is truly our paradise.

**A/N: So did you like it? Rate and Review Please! Especially Review, I really would like some feedback about my writing style, the story spacing, how it flows, how easy or difficult it was too read, and whatever else you have to say! Thanks a bunch! :)**

**-Rose**


End file.
